Late Night Pony Chat
by Jaida857
Summary: If ponies could IM, what would they say? It's a late night chat with the Mane 6; what will those crazy ponies be up to?


MLP Friendship is Magic and characters property of Hasbro.

I edited the beginning a bit, because I'm really not up for re-writing the entire story. Does this suffice?

* * *

****"Awww, can't I stay up a little later?" Spike begged of Twilight, his claws gripped tightly together as he pleaded. The purple unicorn sighed, shaking her head sympathetically.

"Sorry Spike, but you need your rest. Besides, I wouldn't mind a _little _time to talk with my friends alone."

The little dragon huffed in disappointed, producing a small cloud of smoke. Twilight giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Alright Spike, you can stay up for two more minutes. Then it's straight to bed," she conceded, turning back to this new contraption. Spike instantly brightened up, climbing up onto her back to get a better look. Without another spoken word, Twilight logged in.

**BookLover17 is now online**

**Cupcakes is now online**

**BookLover17:** Hello Pinkie. Is it just the two of us here so far?

**Cupcakes: **Hey Twilight! I just logged on, I don't think any of our friends are on yet. Oh, this is so super duper fun! We can all talk without being in the same place!

**BookLover17:** Yes, it's a very useful communication tool. Rather ingenious, if I do say so myself.

**AngelBunny is now online**

**Cupcakes: **Hey Flutters!

**AngelBunny: **Oh, hello Pinkie, Twilight. It's nice to be able to talk to you this late at night.

**BookLover17: **This could really come in handy the next time I visit Canterlot. It'll be much faster than sending letters back and forth through Spike.

**Cupcakes: **Yay, this means we can keep in touch more!

**BookLover17: **Yes, that's what I just said Pinkie. Although Spike is reading over my shoulder, and he doesn't seem too pleased that I won't need him for instant communication.

**AngelBunny: **Oh no, did we make him sad? I'm sorry Spike...

**BookLover17: **He's fine, I just sent him to bed.

**Rainb00m29 is now online**

**AppleBuckin is now online**

**Rainb00m29: **hey guyz, whats up?

**AppleBuckin: **Howpdy fruends,

**BookLover17: **Hello girls. Looks like we're all almost here. I wonder what's taking Rarity so long... she must be putting Sweetie to bed.

**AngelBunny: **Actually, Rarity told me she was finishing up with a design tonight. She said she may be a little late.

**Rainb00m29: **just like rare 2 b late 4 a meetin

**BookLover17: **Er, Rainbow? Your "text speak" is rather irritating to read, if you don't mind me saying. Would it be all right if you would type normally please?

**Rainb00m29: **Ugh, whatevs. Its so much faster to type like that.

**BookLover17: **Thank you. Now, how was everypony's day?

**Cupcakes: **Mine was super duper awesome! The cakes let me off of work early, so Dashie and I had lots of fun pranking.

**Rainb00m29: **Ya, it was pretty rad

**AngelBunny: **My day was fine, thank you for asking Twilight. I took Angel on a picnic down by the lake, and we saw a family of turtles who came and ate with us.

**BookLover17: **Sounds like everyone had fun. Spike and I spent the day at the park; he insisted we take advantage of the sunshine, and I was ahead on my studies so I agreed. What about you AJ? You've been awfully quiet.

**AppleBuckin: **Hopw do yoiu all typr wiyth therse sarn hoivess

**BookLover17: **Well I don't require the use of my hooves, I simply use my magic to press the correct keys.

**AngelBunny: **Pegasi use their wings to type.

**Rainb00m29: **Ya, way easier than hooves

**AppleBuckin: **Whgat abiut piNkir/

**Cupcakes: **What do you mean AJ? Typing is super easy!

**BookLover17: **Let's just leave her reality bending at that.

**Diamonds101 is now online**

**Diamonds101: **Bonjour girls! My apologies for being so late. Dresses won't finish themselves!

**BookLover17: **It's alright Rarity, we were just talking about how our days were.

**Diamonds101: **Well, mine was simply marvellous. I treated myself to a nice spa visit with the money from my latest design. Of course, while I was having my hooves done, inspiration a frappé! I simple had to start right away on my newest idea. I barely had enough time to tell Fluttershy I would be late!

**Cupcakes: **I'm super excited to see your new design Rarity! You should put on another fashion show when it's done.

**Rainb00m29: **What, _more _modelling? As long as I don't have to get all dressed up

**BookLover17: **Rainbow, manners.

**Diamonds101: **That's quite all right Twilight. Yes, it would be rather fun to hold another fashion show. Thank you for the idea Pinkie!

**Cupcakes: **Any time!

**Diamonds101: **Oh Fluttershy dear, you should be my model again! You do have that certain... grâce about you that makes you the ideal model.

**AngelBunny: **Oh, umm... I don't know Rarity. I mean I'm flattered, but I don't really like the spotlight. If you can't find anyone else, I suppose I could help, but... umm, sorry.

**Diamonds101: **It's no trouble at all dear, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Oh, I know! Applejack, my design would look absolutely stunning on you! You should come down to the boutique tomorrow so I can get you fitted.

**AppleBuckin: **Begh pardin raruty

**BookLover17: **AJ, she wants you to model for her.

**Rainb00m29: **She wants to get the farm girl all prissy and fancy xD

**Diamonds101: **Oh please Applejack? You would look simply fabulous in ruffles.

**AppleBuckin: **i donr kmow.., i dpnt like gertinh al; doled upp

**BookLover17: **Don't worry Rarity, I'd be happy to model for you if you can't find anyone else.

**Diamonds101: **Thank you for the offer Twilight. I might just take you up on that.

**Rainb00m29: **Hay, anypony else notice Pink's been quiet? She usually can't find enough to say

**BookLover17: **Pinkie?

**Cupcakes: **Sorry girls! I'm watching Pound and Pumpkin tonight, and Pumpkin decided she likes chewing the bed frame.

**Diamonds101: **That's all right Pinkie, we all have responsibilities.

**BookLover17: **Speaking of which, I should check on Spike... he's been awfully quiet, and that's not like him at all. Be back in a minute.

**AngelBunny: **Bye for now Twilight.

**Rainb00m29: **Hey 'Shy, I've got tickets to the Wonderbolts performance next week. You wanna check it out with me?

**AngelBunny: **A-a Wonderbolts performance? You mean in Cloudsdale, way way up high in the sky?

**Rainb00m29: **Yeah, it'll be tons of fun!

**AngelBunny: **I don't know... isn't there anypony else you could take?

**Rainb00m29: **Like who? In case you forgot, nopony else has wings.

**Cupcakes: **Wow Flutters, a Wonderbolts performance! That sounds like a ton of fun! You and Dashie will have a great time!

**BookLover17: **Hey guys, it's Spike.

**Diamonds101: **Spikey-wikey, what are you doing out of bed this late?

**BookLover17: **Can't talk for long. Do any of you know where Twilight keeps her secret stash of sweets?

**Rainb00m29: **History section, top shelf.

**Diamonds101: **Rainbow!

**BookLover17: **Thanks, bye.

**AppleBuckin: **Realy rd?

**Diamonds101: **However did you figure out where Twilight keeps her things, in her own house none the less?

**Rainb00m29: **Hey, she keeps all those sweets to herself! It's only fair that Spike gets some. Besides, they're not exactly hidden. You only need to fly up to the top shelf to see them.

**Diamonds101: **A real lady never snoops through her friends house Rainbow. You should know better!

**Rainb00m29: **Hay, I wasn't snooping! I was casually glancing around when I happened to see them out of the corner of my eye.

**Cupcakes: **Speaking of sweets, you girls can come to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow to try the new cookies! We make a fresh batch every day, and Mrs. Cake just perfected her new recipe.

**AngelBunny: **That sounds nice Pinkie, thank you for telling us.

**Rainb00m29: **Awesome! Thanks Pink

**Diamonds101: **Yes, a new recipe is always delightful.

**AppleBuckin: **Coupnt mee in

**BookLover17: **Hi again girls, sorry I was gone. Spike was trying to climb the bookshelf in the History section. I can't imagine why...

**Rainb00m29: **Maybe it had something to do with your secret sweets.

**BookLover17: **How did you know about those?

**Diamonds101: **Oh for heavens sake, you girls do know you can read back through our chat, don't you? Rainbow, I do not appreciate you saying it is "just like me" to show up late. I do have my reasons.

**Rainb00m29: **Lol, sorry Rare

**BookLover17: **Rainbow, we can talk about your "keen eyes" tomorrow at Sugarcube Corner. For now I think we should all get some sleep.

**Diamonds101: **Twilight is right, I want an early start on my design tomorrow. Goodnight girls.

**AppleBuckin: **Nught eryponyy

**AngelBunny: **Goodnight girls, sweet dreams.

**Cupcakes: **See you all tomorrow!

**Rainb00m29: **Night

**AngelBunny is now offline**

**Diamonds101 is now offline**

**Rainb00m29 is now offline**

**Cupcakes is now offline**

**AppleBuckin is now offline**

**BookLover17: **Goodnight everypony.

**BookLover17 is now offline. **


End file.
